


All Hail the Queen

by CatFrick



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is a drag queen at a burlesque themed nightclub thing, Drag Queen AU, I apologize if I botch anything drag related, Lots of Burlesque and Chicago, M/M, Suzy is arins ace bff, i'm sorry lol, rated T for implications and cuss words, there might be porn later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets dragged to a drag show by his friends and falls in love with a strange drag queen who seems to be obsessed with musicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Guy What Takes His Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this! It's gonna be multi chaptered so be patient with me orz. Chapter named after a song from the movie Burlesque!

“You’re gonna love it bro.” Ross grinned, ushering Dan into the shady nightclub. “The performances are like, the coolest thing ever. You like music and shit, so you’ll adore it.”

Danny was still, reasonably unsure. The last time he let Ross pick where they go they ended up watching a strange opera. “Ross, I swear to god this better be good.”

“Holly is friends with a friend who works here, don’t worry. Now sit.” He sat Danny and Barry, who had tagged along tonight, at a table in the dim room. A girl dressed like a flapper with heavy winged eyeliner stopped at they’re table.

“Oh, hey Ross!” she smiled, setting down a bottle of beer for each man. “Holly told me you would come.”

“Yep. Danny, Barry, this is Suzy. Suzy, this is Dan and Barry.” The aussie introduced the two other men, who waved. The lights dimmed further and Suzy got excited.

“The show is starting! Enjoy boys!” she scampered off.

Suddenly a spotlight shone on the velvet curtains hanging on the stage. It took Danny two different performances to realize that this was a burlesque themed drag show. For the most part, the men dressed as women made him… uncomfortable. It wasn’t bad, just different. Very different.

The more Queens that sang.. well, the more Dan enjoyed it. The whole thing was quirky and theatrical. Something he could get behind. Soon enough, the last act of the night was being announced.

“Last but not least,” the announcer called out enthusiastically. “The star of our show, our grumpy little princess… Rag Doll.”

All lights dimmed, leaving the room pitch black dark. Smooth music started playing, a bit jazzier and slower than most of the songs that night. The curtains parted and the spotlight shined on a beautiful curvy woman- man? Queen. A beautiful, curvy Queen dressed in a shimmering black floor length dress. Their makeup was a lot more subtle than the rest, but fuck they made Danny’s jaw drop.

He mouthed smoothly to the words of the song, oozing confidence and sex appeal.

“A guy what takes his time, I’d go for any time..” His- Danny decided that he would be a good way to describe them- hands ran down his sides, outlining his curves. “I’m a fast moving gal who likes ‘em slow.”

Danny felt like he was floating on air. As narcissistic as this is, he felt as though everything was aimed towards him. The way those brown eyes would linger on the frizzy haired man…. It made his skin tingle.

The dressed up man had drifted off the stage at some point, singing to specific men, toying with hats and ties. He ruffled Ross’ hair playfully and the aussie grinned widely. It wasn’t long before he was standing in front of Danny, painted nails scratching lightly at his stubble. 

“Why should I deny, that I would die, to know a guy, who takes his time~?” He pushed Danny back in his seat, who was surprised because he didn’t realize he had leaned forward in the first place.

The song ended too soon for Danny’s liking. He had stared in awe the whole time, jaw dropped, only to be snapped out of it by thunderous applause. The lights came back on and Ross smirked.

“You loved it.”

“Shut up Ross.” Danny mumbled, trying to get a hold of himself. The waitress girl- Suzy or whatever, rushed back over. “Isn’t he amazing? God, I was surprised the audience wasn’t throwing up singles.” She giggled.

“He did seem to be glowing tonight. Something good happen?” Ross replied, nodding in agreement.

“Not particularly. I think he was just excited to do his favorite song.” Suzy grinned. 

Danny looked bewildered. “Wait, who are you guys talking about?”

“Arin! Er-“ She stopped herself. “Rag Doll I suppose. Isn’t he great?” 

“The drag thing is still sorta weird for me, but it’s nice to see Arin so happy.” Barry chimed in.

“Wait— you know him too?” Danny’s eyes widened. Shit, was he the only one who didn’t know this guy?

“Yeah. I came with Ross and Holly last time. Hey, look, here he comes.” Barry pointed behind Suzy and Danny looked for that goddess from the show, but all he saw was some dorky looking guy with a big grin on his face. Oh….. Oh.

Suzy turned and squealed, throwing herself into the guy’s, Arin he supposes, arms. “You did amazing! I’m so proud.”

“Aw, thanks Suze. It’s pretty crowded tonight..” He chuckled nervously and Danny almost spit out his beer at how… normal this guy sounded. He expected flamboyant or just… stereotypical drag queen, but he was just a plain John doe. Danny didn’t listen to what Suzy said next. All he could do was stare at Arin. Normal. He was normal. For fucks sake, the guy was wearing a sonic tee shirt and jeans! The only sign that he had even been dressed up so well was the slight mascara stuck to his lashes. His thick.. pretty lashes.. that framed his brown eyes so perfectly…. Dammit Dan! Snap out of it. 

Wait, fuck he was being talked to. “What?” Danny rushed out intelligently.

“I said it’s nice to meet you.” It was Arin. Arin who was holding his hand out to shake. Arin who had obviously caught Danny staring, if that cute blush meant anything. “My name is Arin..”

“Oh, uh, Dan. I’m Dan.” He rushed to take the other man’s hand in his own, ashamed of how sweaty his palms had gotten.

“Dan.” Arin repeated to himself and Dan shivered at how his name sounded on that man’s tongue. “I take it you’re… new to this whole thing?”

“Yeah I am… but it was actually pretty cool—“

“Dan is in a band.” Barry interrupted, patting his friend on the back.

Arin looked surprised. “Oh, really? That’s so cool!”

“It’s called Ni—“ Dan stopped Barry from talking anymore with an elbow to the side. The older man forced a grin. “It’s not important, that’s what it is. I’d uh, actually like to know more about you Arin.”

The drag queen went from being surprised to full shocked. “About me…?”

“Yeah, you seem pretty cool.” Danny shrugged trying to play cool. He ignored Suzy’s giggle and Ross’ snort of amusement.

“Hey Arin,” Suzy stepped in. “You should go get your stuff packed. Dan go help.” She shooed the two away.

Arin nodded and Danny blushed. They talked about Sonic as they walked backstage, but the words stopped in Danny’s mouth as he saw the set up backstage. There were vanities, racks of dresses, boxes of makeup, etc.

“Woah…..” He stared in awe for the second time that night. “is this like.. All yours?”

Arin laughed and it made Dan blush. “Oh god, of course not. Most of this is for everyone to share. This-“ he picked up a large tote bag stuffed with makeup, various wigs and accessories. “Is mine.”

“That’s a lot more reasonable.” Danny laughed. “Oh yeah, I was wondering…. What pronouns do you use?”

“Thanks for asking! I’m uh, not really picky. But most use he/him for me!” Arin smiled. “It was thoughtful of you to ask..”

Dan smiled. “No problem dude. Come on.”

They went back outside where Barry, Suzy and Ross were chatting. They all agreed it’s time to head home. Suzy and Arin were going together, and Barry, Ross and Dan were carpooling. As they said their goodbyes, Arin pulled Danny close in a tight hug.

Danny tried to ignore Ross’ shit eating grin on the way home. “….Told you you’d like it.”

“Shut up Ross.”

“I totally called it man. I knew you’d love Arin.” Ross kept his eyes on the road for the most part, but glanced back at Dan in the back seat.

“What? You took me just to meet him-?”

“Yep. I was positive you two would be like, besties. He’s a god damn nerd, just like you.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.. friends.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck. For a second there he thought Ross was trying to set him up with Arin…

“You really enjoyed the show.” Barry mused knowingly. Danny rolled his eyes. Barry is the only friend he’s confided his sexuality in. At the time he was just relieved that Barry didn’t make jokes about him fucking pans.

“Er, yeah. I did… he’s really good at that….” Danny mumbled, feeling shy.

“He performs every Friday and Sunday!” Ross chimed in. “In case, you wanna see him again. The show always starts at 9.”

Dan considered this. “...Thanks man. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“No problem buddy! Here you guys are.” Ross pulled up to Dan and Barry’s house. “Goodnight guys.”

“Night Ross.” The two headed inside.

Danny spent the rest of the night thinking of the wonder that is Arin.

 


	2. All That Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan spends more time with Arin out of drag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Thank you for the nice comments!! I'm gonna try my hardest to make this a good story!! It's the first multi chapter fic I've ever written, so it won't be fantastic tho lmao. Enjoy!

….Dan told himself he wouldn’t go back. He told himself that he would at least wait a week. Yet two days later, at 8:49 on Sunday night, there he was. Arin was a bro. Dan was just here to support his bro. He was definitely not here because he was desperate for the chills that would run down his spine when Rag Doll performed. Nope nope.  
So he took a deep breath and headed inside, sitting at the same table he shared with Barry and Ross a few nights before. Suzy was surprised to see him.  
“Danny? Are you here alone?” she looked around a little before setting down a beer for him.  
“Well, yeah actually.. I thought the last show was cool, and I didn’t have anything going on so why not?”  
Suzy smiled. “I’m glad you like it. Arin will be thrilled to see you here again.”  
“Really? You think so?” Danny may have looked too eager. She laughed.  
“Yep. He really likes you.” The lights dimmed. “Ooh- enjoy the show!”  
There are more performers on Sunday, Danny noted, attempting to push away the thought that Arin liked him. He had to have watched three more Queens before Arin was announced. Once again, he was the main event.   
The music started and the spotlight shone as the curtains pulled apart. Arin had on a short dress this time. It flared at the bottom with plenty of feathers and sparkle. Dan tried not to stare at his fishnet covered legs.  
“Come on baby, why don’t we paint the town—“ He struck a pose. “And all that jazz.”  
Arin’s eyes raked over the audience and Danny was proud of the fact that Arin looked surprised when he noticed the older man among them. Arin seemed to get a hold of himself, seeing how he was back in character a second later.   
He swung his hips as he walked, exaggerated and beautiful, flowing with the music. Eventually Danny gave up and outright stared as the other man ‘sang’ and danced, finding the whole situation entrancing. Arin was gorgeous.  
About halfway into the song, Arin wandered into the audience like he did before. He gave less attention to other men, and instead made his way to Danny. This time his fingers combed through Danny’s messy curls, making the older man shiver.   
“Hold on hun, we’re gonna bunny hug.” Arin leaned in close enough for Danny to feel small puffs of air as Arin breathed the lyrics. “I bought some Asprin down at United Drug.”  
Once again, Danny didn’t even realize he had leaned forward until a poke on the forehead had his back against the seat. Arin continued on his way, giving attention to the rest of the audience. Dan was proud to say that at the end of the performance, he was clapping the loudest.  
After the lights turned back up, Danny waited patiently for Arin to come out. Suzy was busy with serving people, so he thought it would be nice for someone to greet the star. Danny was surprised that Arin didn’t look around for Suzy when he came out from backstage. He just made a beeline into Danny.  
“Jeez Ar, you’re amazing.” Danny grinned, pulling the drag queen close in a hug. “You’re like fire up there bro!”  
Arin returned the hug, grinning as well. “I’m glad you think so man!”  
Dan gave Arin another tight squeeze, noting how soft he was, then let go. “Hey, do you maybe wanna get a drink from the bar?” he offered.  
“Oh, thanks buy no thanks.” Arin shook his head. “I don’t drink. I like having a clear mind, you know?”  
“Well.. If not alcohol.. how about a milkshake from the diner a few blocks over?” Danny swore to himself that he wasn’t asking Arin on a date. Just two buds, getting some shakes.  
The shorter man seemed to think about it. “Fuck, I should really refuse, gotta watch my calories you know, but that sounds amazing. Let’s go.”  
After letting Suzy know their plans, they walked the short ways to the tiny diner, talking about old NES games. Arin was wearing a sailor moon shirt today. It made Dan smile.   
Once there, they sat at a small booth on opposite sides of each other. Arin ordered a banana chocolate milkshake, and Dan got strawberry.  
“So, how did you get into drag in the first place?” Danny asked, sipping on his pink drink.  
“That’s uh, sorta a long story. When I was young I really liked musicals and stuff.. theater, plays, even improv interested me. I was about 15 when I learned about drag…. The concept felt strange and foreign, but it also felt natural.” He shrugged.  
“So like.. When did you start working there?” Dan asked. He was surprised when Arin started laughing.  
“I, uh, sorta kinda own that place. We didn’t have any safe places in this city to do drag. All the other clubs had been harassed and bullied out of business… so with the help of some fellow queens, Suzy and my family, we opened the Feather and Lace.” Arin smiled, proud of his work.  
“That’s so cool!” Danny was amazed.   
“Thank you. It’s more of a group project, and a lot is funded on a mix of tips and the money from the bar, but we’re doing good. We even managed to hire some security guards to keep the place safe.” Arin flushed red. He always got embarrassed when talking about how proud he was.  
They continued talking. And talking. Danny talked about his band, Arin talked about his close friendship with Suzy, they both talked about video games and shitty anime. They continued laughing and joking and grinning long after their drinks were sucked dry.  
Out of the blue, Danny blurted out an offer for Arin to come over. To, you know, play video games. The other man had looked excited and eagerly agreed, saying it had been awhile since he just played games.   
That’s how Dan ended up in his current situation, wrapped in a blanket on his and Barry’s couch as Arin and him raced in Mario Kart.  
“Oh dude fuck you.” Arin groaned as Dan knocked him out of first place with a red shell.  
“Sucks to be you. Maybe you shouldn’t have picked Peach. She totally sucks.”  
“First of all, don’t talk shit about my waifu. Second of all, Waluigi is not a better choice.”  
“Nah you don’t understand.” Danny laughed as he crossed the finish line, earning first place. “He’s got that speed advantage.”  
“Whatever man. I call a rematch.”  
Five ‘rematches’ later and Danny had become the self proclaimed king of Mario Kart. “No fair choosing a game I haven’t played in years.”  
“Hey don’t worry man, since I’m the King, you can be my Queen.” Dan joked.  
“Oh haha is that a drag joke.” Arin rolled his eyes.  
“Kinda. Sorry couldn’t help myself.”  
“Yeah yeah, fine. I’d love to be your Queen, King Daniel.” He mocked with a British accent that made the older man laugh.  
“Wonderful. I’m the luckiest man alive.” Dan looked over at Arin and realized they had drifted closer over the course of the game. Arin was practically leaning against him, head on his shoulder. “…hey, wanna spend the night?”  
“Yeah, sure. Lemme text Suze and let her know I won’t be coming home tonight.” Arin grinned up at Dan. “Good thing I wore shorts. It would have sucked to sleep in jeans.”  
Danny glanced down at Arin’s legs. His thick.. hairless… beautiful legs. He cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, good thing.”  
He went to get up to get more blankets for Arin, but was stopped. “Nah dude its hot as hell. I don’t need any.”  
It was late, and they were both too tired to move. For the third time this week, Danny fell asleep with the thought of Arin clouding his brain. Except this time, the man of his dreams was curled up against his side. All warmth and goodness and soft snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I'm gonna try to make a solid update schedule of Mondays and Thursdays. Today is just a little special!!


	3. Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dan's turn to do a little singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SO LATE AND THIS IS SO SHITTY I've been busy rip. Warning for vomit!

Danny woke the next morning alone on the couch. After finding Arin chatting with Barry over coffee, he excused himself saying he had business.  
Dan ignored Barry’s knowing smile through breakfast. And lunch. But by the time dinner came around, he was too annoyed with his friend. “What is it Barry?”  
“You totally like him.” He seemed pleased to be acknowledged.  
“….shut up.”  
Barry frowned. “No man, I’m happy for you! Arin’s a really cool guy, and I’m willing to bet he’s at least bi.”  
Danny just groaned. “I suck at dating Bar. Remember my last girlfriend?”  
“Didn’t you throw up on her the first time you two had sex?”  
“Yes, which is exactly what I’m trying to avoid here. As long as I deny my feelings, voilà no puke.” He looked determined.  
“And what happens if he makes a move on you?” Barry raised his eyebrows. He had woken up to find Arin and Dan cuddling on the couch.  
“…..I’ll deal with that if or when it happens.” Danny decided. There’s no way Arin will hit on him. Nope no way.  
Danny sighed. He had plans today, something to take him mind off of it all. Unfortunately, somehow Arin kept haunting him.  
“No way.”  
“Yes way.”  
“No fucking way, he’s a drag queen?” Brian raised his eyebrows.  
“Yes, he is. Don’t be an asshole about it.” Danny groaned. He knew he would have to tell his friend about it sooner or later.  
“I’m not being an asshole. It’s just…. Interesting…” he shrugged, fiddling with a sound board.  
“interesting.” Danny repeated.  
“I’d like to meet him sometime.”  
“…maybe some time… I gotta go now. See ya Bri. Tell Audrey and Rachel I said hi.” Danny gave his best friend a quick bro-hug and left.   
Don’t text Arin. Give him some space. Don’t overwhelm him. There’s no way he’ll want to hang out again so soon.  
Or that’s what Danny thought, which is why he was so surprised by his phone chiming. He pulled into the driveway and took out his phone. Holy shit….. it was Arin……. And he was asking to hang out!!!  
Don’t freak out Dan, don’t be weird. A few ‘casual’ texts later and Arin was on his way over! Awesome!   
\----  
“Hey, didn’t Barry mention you have a band?” Arin asked. He had arrived about 10 minutes ago and now they were playing super Mario world. Danny accidentally threw himself into a piranha plant in surprise.  
“Oh, uh yeah I guess he did. Don’t like, get excited, it’s more of a joke band…” he shrugged.  
“Still. Do you like, play an instrument or something?”  
“I sing actually…” Danny mumbled shyly.  
Arin perked up, pausing the game. “Wait really? You should sing for me.”  
“Uhh.. yeah sure. What should I sing?” he furrowed his brow.  
“One of your songs!”  
“…….fine.” He tried to decide what to sing……well, might as well have fun with it. He cleared his throat.  
“We’ve been friends for many years until I finally confessed.”  
Arin’s eyes widened. Holy shit he was good-  
“That I’ve always loved you dearly, but you were unimpressed.” Everything was going pretty well. Arin was amazed and interested. That is, until Dan sang the next verse.  
“—As I jack off constantly-“   
Arin burst out in laughter. “Oh my god, what??” Danny stopped singing and laughed too.   
“I know, I know. That’s what I meant by joke!”  
“That was amazing!! Oh my god Dan. Keep singing.” Arin insisted.  
And that’s how Dan essentially sang a song about jerking off to a friend, to his new friend. He found out along the way that Arin was an oddly good rapper, and could beat box. A beat boxing Drag Queen…… yep, that’s Arin.  
There was a silent agreement between them that Arin would spend the night again. It made Danny feel sort of warm and fuzzy, but he pushed the feelings away. Luckily he had video games and a triple meat pizza to focus on. They spent hours just laughing and playing, and somehow Dan hadn’t embarrassed himself even once. Maybe he could do this whole, platonic with the guy you like thing.  
“So are you and Barry like, a thing?” Danny Scoffed at Arin’s question.  
“Of course not. We’re just friends. What makes you ask..?”  
Arin shrugged, face flushed. “I don’t know.. does that mean you’re…. Single?”  
“…….uh, yeah.. I am…. Why?” Dan spoke carefully.  
“I was wondering if you maybe.. wanted to go out this Saturday. Like, on a date.” Arin was focused on the tv, trying to act casual.  
Everything became a lot less casual when Dan went to reply, but all that came out was a mouthful of vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make next week's better hopefully!


	4. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things somehow go more wrong than they already were. Luckily, Suzy comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is less shit lmao. Sorry no drag performance in this one either orz hopefully the chapter AFTER next one will have one. Also wasn't there a cartoon or something were a kid would throw up whenever he saw his crush?? Someone pls tell me the name I'm dying. Also I'm sorry sorry that ao3 squishes all the text together for some reason... (Chapter title from irresistible by fall out boy)

Dan’s an idiot. Everyone knew this already, but holy shit he has ascended his current level of stupidness. In the time span of 30 seconds, he managed to not only cover the guy he liked with pizza puke, but he also gave off the impression that the idea of dating said crush caused him to pizza puke. Well fuck.  
They sat there, staring at eachother. Arin looked hurt and disgusted, and Danny looked shocked.  
“……all I needed was a simple no dude.” Arin mumbled, carefully standing up as not to get up-chuck everywhere. He shuffled off to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Danny didn’t move. He merely sat there, mentally berating himself.  
Once decently clean, Arin excused himself from the house.  
Well that could have gone better.  
It had already been a month since the disaster and they haven’t talked. Arin assumed that the idea of dating him had made Dan physically sick, so his self esteem was pretty damn low. Danny was too embarrassed and ashamed to even apologize. Thus, they were stuck in a stale mate.  
The gossip had spread like wild fire. Arin told Suzy, who told Holy, who told Ross, so on and so forth. The only ones who knew that Dan wasn’t an asshole was Barry and Brian, since they were the only ones who had been around for the first time this happened. They tried to comfort him, but he locked himself up in his room like the baby he was.   
Arin had skipped a few performances, but eventually got over it. Besides, this isn’t the first time he was rudely rejected. Though it is the first time he’s been rejected with theatrics like vomit. The songs he chose became less flirty, and more sullen, matching his mood.   
When the two month mark since Arin and Dan’s last meeting passed, Suzy decided she’s had enough. Her and Arin were very close. They were practically married. Without the romantic or sexual feelings that is. Arin’s preference for men, and her preference for, well, no one prevented anything tedious like attraction. All that aside, she was determined to fix this. Dan’s feelings for her cross dressing friend had been so obvious at the club, so where did everything go wrong?

“…so he throws up when he’s presented with.. romantic emotions?” Suzy tilted her head in confusion.  
Barry sighed. “It’s more like.. strong emotions in general. I guess Arin asking him out made him really happy.” He shrugged.  
Suzy had met up with Barry for lunch, and he’s spent the last few minutes explaining what exactly happened. “So.. he’s not disgusted by Arin?”  
“Oh god no. That dork is head over heels for Arin. It was love at first sight I guess. It’s been awhile since he’s been in a relationship, which is probably why he was so easily… triggered if that makes sense.”  
Suzy nodded. “I’m sure Arin will be thrilled. He really likes Dan…. When you get home, can you tell him to text Arin tonight? I’ll let Arin know that Dan doesn’t hate him, but they really need to work this out themselves.”  
“Sounds good. See you Suze.”   
“Bye Barry.”

Dan watched the digital clock on his phone tick another minute. That makes… 23 minutes he believes. 23 minutes of staring at his phone trying to prepare himself for the inevitable. He has to text Arin. The poor kid isn’t even mad. Probably just confused…….  
‘….Arin?’ Danny pressed send before his nerved could stop him. The answer was almost immediate.  
‘hey.’ Okay, that’s sort of passive aggressive. Well, let’s get this over with.  
‘Did Suzy talk to you?’  
‘yeah.’  
‘….So… you know about the whole nervous thing?’ Dan chewed his lip nervously.  
‘yeah. suzy told me everything.’   
‘Everything?’  
‘you like me back. a lot I guess.’  
‘Yeah I do. Is that okay?’ How could stupid texts make Dan feel so anxious? They were just plain words, no anger, no love confession.. hell, there’s hardly any emotion at all. Yet somehow the older man felt like blowing chunks all over his phone.  
‘of course it is man. i sure hope you like me. otherwise you might say no to my next offer.’  
Danny could hear his heart beat behind his ears. ‘What offer?’  
‘well, since im safely out of the splash zone, id like to ask you on a date. maybe dinner and a movie?’  
Don’t barf don’t barf— ‘Yeah man that sounds great. I’ll pick you up at 7 maybe?’  
‘just because i like wearing dresses doesn’t mean you have to play the gentleman part. ill pick you up at 7.’  
Danny chuckled to himself. ‘Sounds great. See you then.’  
‘goodnight danny.’  
‘Sweet dreams.’ 

Holy shit. He was going on a date with Arin. And he didn’t barf. Holy shit!! Danny was thrilled. He had trouble getting to sleep because of the excitement bubbling up inside him, but once sleeping, he slept like a baby.  
He has no shame in admitting he spent all day getting ready. First a five minute shower, then another 20 minutes in the bathroom trying to get his hair tamed. Trying to stay casual, he kept the stubble. It looked good anyways. After dressing in some old dark jeans, and a dark red button up, it was already 6:30. Perfect, just enough time to panic.  
He cannot fuck this date up. This is basically his last chance with Arin. This guy was special. Arin… Arin made him feel things he’s never felt before. All warm and fuzzy, but also comfortable and chill like you feel with bros. Then sometimes… when he’d think of Arin at night…. He’d feel that sharp ache of passion. Arin was a beautiful human being, and boy Dan thought about him a lot.  
Danny was in the middle of wondering if Arin ever dressed in female oriented clothing casually when his doorbell rang. Fuck okay- you can do this.  
He nervously got up and answered the door. There was Arin, and jeez he looked nice. Nice fitting jeans, and a black collared shirt. Dan bit his lip. Arin’s stubble had grown out and he had a nice thick fuzz of facial hair…. He looked good with a beard.  
“….You aren’t gonna throw up, right?” Arin asked carefully, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
“Oh- no I’m not. Hopefully.” Dan smiled weakly. He could feel tension in the air and wanted it to go away.  
Luckily, Arin smiled back. “Good. I just cleaned my car and I don’t want it to be dirty so soon. I hope you like sushi.”  
“I have a habit of throwing up around you and you wanna feed me fish?” He joked as they headed to Arin’s car.  
“Compared to greasy pizza, I think I’d rather be covered in fish puke.”  
“Your wish is my command, my queen.”  
“If you actually throw up on me I will punch you in the neck.” Arin glared playfully and Dan laughed.  
Danny ignored the fire in his heart and the butterflies in his tummy. Let’s do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date next chapter!! Pls comment and tell me what you think c':


	5. FCUK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY BUDDIES HEY PALS GUESS WHAT. MY WORD APP DELETED THIS CHAPTER AKA OVER 1000 WORDS AND I GOTTA REWRITE IT ALL AND I WANT TO DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA PRETEND THIS IS SOME THING CLEVER

MMMMM LOOK AT THIS GOOD STORY CONTENT. O GOLLY O GEE. I'LL POST REAL CHAPTER 5 MONDAY FUCK IM SORRY POST NICE COMMENTS SO I STAY MOTIVATED PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALL


	6. Shoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI OK SO I HAD A WHOLE DETAILED DATE WRITTEN THEN AS U KNOW MY TABLET FUCK ED ME HARD AND IM NOT WRITING THAT SHIT AGAIN SO TAKE THIS GARBAGE. To be like real here, I ran out of my antidepressants a week ago so I've been very sad and not okay and I've had trouble doing things and I'm 3 weeks behind in school and hahahahahahahnxjwhdnakmdkciem. I got a refill today, so hopefully I'll be able to do stuff now haha.. This chapter is so short for reasons explained in end notes  
> Chapter title is from shoop by salt n pepa bc they saw deadpool

Keeping up tradition of classic first dates, they went to see a movie before they ate. It was some super hero thing- Danny couldn’t remember. All he could think of was how Arin had his head resting on his shoulder, and how their knees bumped. Yeah yeah, he’s a full grown man getting flustered like a school girl. You can’t blame him, it has been years since he’s been on a real date.

Arin smelled like cinnamon. It was a warm smell that made Danny’s stomach churn in all the right ways. He pulled the classic yawn to arm around shoulders trick and it worked perfectly. Score. The other man rolled his eyes at the cheesy move., but Danny didn’t see that.

The movie seemed to pass quickly, and then came dinner. Fucking dinner. The whole drive to the sushi place Danny was trying to stay calm. Arin’s a bro. No big deal. Just a really cool friend. A really cool and attractive friend.. whose smile made him feel funny… anyways—

Dinner was like a daze, similar to the movie. He ordered what Arin did and focused on Arin’s words. The less he concentrated, the less he wanted to barf. 

Danny chatted politely, talking about what he could remember for the movie, laughing when Arin made a joke and so on. Everything was going well…

That is, until after dinner. The drive back to Danny’s place to drop him off was comfortably quiet, but when Arin parked outside his house, Danny blurted out an offer.

“—Do you wanna come inside? And maybe like, have a drink…?”

Arin bit his lip. “…yeah man, that sounds great.”

Danny took Arin’s hand as they walked up to his door, hoping that his hands weren’t sweaty. Arin’s hand fit so perfectly in his.. it made him smile.

“You know, I never really thought you’d go for me.” Arin mused as Dan unlocked the door.

“Go for you? Like date you?” Arin nodded. “Well why wouldn’t I? You’re beautiful and handsome and you have an amazing personality…”

“You’re getting kinda sappy there. Please don’t barf.” The younger man teased, though his face was red with a pleased blush. 

“Shut up.” Danny rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

They went inside into the kitchen to get a drink. Or at least, they were intending on getting drinks. Instead they lingered by the fridge, lost in each other’s eyes. It was Arin who when in for the kiss, leaning in and pressing his lips against Dan’s. They were soft and made Dan’s stomach explode with fireworks. He prided himself on not vomiting.

The kiss quickly grew into something more— Arin’s fingers laced into Dan’s hair and he let out a soft groan of pleasure. It had been awhile since either had.. relations, so there was some pent up urges in the air. Dan pulled back from the kiss and looked into Arin’s eyes.

“Do you want to—?”

“God yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They gonna fuck and I wanted to separate it in chapters. On Thursday they'll fuck. I love you guys please be kind I have trouble writing without my pills


	7. I'm not ded?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /slides in  
> Haha hey um I'm back?

Surprisingly, Arin took the lead. His body somehow seemed to loom over Danny’s as the fluffy haired man was pinned to the counter. They kissed for a while, open mouthed and tongues clashing before Danny took back control and led Arin to his room. The door was shut and locked and Danny sat on his bed, pulling Arin into his lap. Ah, there’s nothing like a thick man straddling you—  
Their kisses escalated into needy hands wandering over thighs and into curly brown hair. Heavy breathing and light gasps filled the air as they explored each other’s bodies. Next thing they knew Danny was on his back and Arin was grinding down so deliciously hard onto him—  
“Fuck Arin- god yes—“ he groaned, holding tight onto Arin’s hips. He practically drooled as their still clothed bulges ground together with perfect friction.  
Arin decided to take it to the next level, so he got off of Danny who whined at the lack of contact. That’s when Arin started stripping, slowly and sinfully. The older man bit his lip as he felt his erection strain against his pants in pleasure. Oh fuck yeah. Meanwhile, he hastily rid himself of his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers. Arin on the other hand, stripped fully nude.  
His thick cock stood proudly, just crying out for Danny’s mouth to be around it—  
So of course, the older man stood and practically pushed Arin onto the bed, crawling between his legs and wrapping his lips around that gorgeous cock. Arin cried out in pleasure.   
His tongue lapped up pre, then rubbed and swirled around that sensitive tip like some kind of porno.  
…this was sure to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eventually gonna finish the fuck then that's it for this story. I'm garbage and just suck art writing sooo I've kinda moved on  
> I might post shitty stuff every now and then in other fandom but yeah


End file.
